Little Things
by Lemonade Flavored Travis
Summary: Limey but nothing hot and heavy 4xDC


Little Things…  
  
By: Malpros  
  
He brushed his hair back and shaded his eyes at the same time. The sandy blond hair drifting up over his hand looking out across the scorching desert. A call to him coming from behind. "Master Quatre!" his head turning back to the brick house of a man calling him. "Yes, Rashid?" smiling to him.  
  
"You have a visitor…" Rashid a little more surprised then him. "She's waiting in the main room."  
  
Quatre Winner boggled a bit quite frankly confused. It was odd that he would have an unannounced visitor, but it also being a FEMALE! He called back, "Give her anything she wants but don't let her leave…"  
  
========================================================================  
  
She sat in a large chair, watching as all the fez wearing young men wandered by the halls. Finally a young man in a black pair of pants stepping into the room, his blond hair matted and a little dull, as she sipped her tea. It took her a second to relies it was the young Quatre Winner. Out of his usual cloths and looking like a half drowned rat. Blinking knowing the girl, but the name…DOROTHY! "Dorothy Catalonia…" His eyes grazed over her features in between blinks and then rubbing his eye like he had something in his eye- he had been with Duo too much in the past. Her body had developed her body rounded, and filled, his body a bit more cut his shoulders slightly broader but still a bit feminine. "Quatre Winner, its been a while."  
  
"How long has it been two…three years," they were both eighteen now and fully if not near fully developed. "What brings you too the Winner compound."  
  
"Well…I'm looking for a deserted spot for my vacation. But I still wanted some company…so…"  
  
"I see, looking for a little R and R." She nodded a bit and knowing that Quatre was her best company she could ever have. Anyone knowing him would admit that. "Well, when is this vacation going to start?"  
  
"I was thinking now" her head motioned over to a pile of suitcases.  
  
"And its going to end….."   
  
"In about three weeks if you can stand me that long…" She let out a little giggle.  
  
"I think I could 'stand' you that long." smiling and laughing back a little bit.  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Dorothy!" Quatre standing at the foot of the stairs his waist up uncovered his waist to mid thigh loosely fitting into a pair of yellow with black flowers of his swim trunks. She coming down in casual cloths, a tight white top and a pair of tan pants. "Quatre looking good…." him smirking and blushing a little.  
  
"Did you bring a swim suit?"  
  
"It just so happens I did…"  
  
"Want to join me for a swim?" Setting a hand on his hip. Knowing no one can refuse a swim. And of course she smiled and nodded. Running upstairs. He began to notice that woman took forever to get dressed. Use the bathroom. Do they're make up. They also take up most of the- "Let's go…" He looked up from the shaggy rug look up do Dorothy, her lower bikini a little bit tight and in a V shape he legs and stomach very toned and her entire body seeming to be poured into her suit. Quatre almost unable to contain himself. Slowly escorting not saying a word one thing on his mind.  
  
========================================================================  
  
He snuck up behind her as she relaxed on her inflatable raft and slowly pulled her around the pool kind of whispering to her, "Having fun?" she groaned a little smiling that a definite sign of her relaxation. Pulling her around and crossing his arms on the raft looking at her head lifting, her hand resting on his head smiling for a second then climbing up onto the raft it wobbling under both their weight. "Quatre…." Quatre only smirking trying to gain his balance, ultimately tipping the thing over. He quickly came to the surface and swam over to a panicked Dorothy taking her in his arms and lifting her up, "Your alright! Its Ok…" Dorothy looking up into his eyes as they bobbed in the water, Quatre looking coolly down into hers. "Are you alright now Dorothy?" her hair glistening softly as she nodded, her face still having a little look of shock. "Maybe we should go inside… Besides I'm getting a little hungry." Not moving his arms not changing in position. Eyes locked until Rashid entered, "Master Quatre I heard screaming, is everything alright!"  
  
"Everything is Fine Rashid, her raft tipped, and she was shocked afterwards, I helped her up." Separating himself from her making everything look innocent.  
  
Author Note: Ok I haven't written on this and my mood changes every five minuets….so things are gonna be weird. Its also going to switch to Dorothy's point of view and Quatre.  
  
"Quatre sure has been nice to me…he's also kind of been acting funny…" washing sand out of her hair from a game of sand-touch football. The Maganac Crew using it as an excuse to get away from working, Quatre joining in and Dorothy deciding to join. She slowed down the moment in her mind.  
  
"I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Quatre clearing back the team moving back, moving his arms in a, "get away" manner about to intercept a pass watching the ball. Dorothy jumping up and catching it before Quatre could grab it and running for the end zone, Quatre turning and running after her. She dove knowing it wouldn't hurt. Not going to hit the lawn chair yard markers Quatre diving after her trying to tag her and touching her. On the shorts as he pulled them down as she leaped forword.  
  
  
  
THUD THUD THUD! "Dorothy open up" she knew who it was…Quatre…She didn't say a word not even wanting to hear the poor guy breath let alone see him. She kind of wondered what had taken him so long to come and try to Apologize. "COME ON IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Please open up?"  
  
"Not on your life Quatre Raberba Winner…" She got up and pealed off her cloths heading towards the private bathroom. "I bet he thinks he's cute…" Turning on the nice warm water taking a candle setting it on the sink basin and lighting it then another and another as the tub slowly filled easing her soft tanned body into the war, tub letting the effervescent of the candle drift to her nose. Her body bathed lightly with the smell of vanilla. Feeling all the warmth around her, it making all of her hatred pour from her body gentler kinder thoughts coming remembering the nice things he'd done, like saving her life at the pool. "Maybe I should forgive him… it probably was an accident after all… Quatre's just not that type…maybe" she gave a slight yawn sinking down a little into the water. Setting her arms onto brims of the tub the steam rising off. She reached down and turned the knob to the water jets kind of groaning. Her train of thought returning "Maybe… after this nap…" drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  
She wrestled herself to a conscious state. She shot up and hopped out of the tub. It got really cold really fast she couldn't have been that long, she checked the once long thin candle was now about a fourth of what it once was. She wetted all of her hair quickly and wrapped her hair in a towel and put on a robe tying it rubbing her head a little trying to remember and as she opening the door all she saw were rose petals covering her bed Quatre sitting on one side and a bouquet behind him. A light snoring could be heard. She quickly slipped into a night gown stripped Quatre to his boxers and pulled him under the covers with her falling asleep against him.  
  
She stirred lightly looking up at Quatre curled to her pulling her tightly. His head was settled to hers. He felt her move, "Good morning sleepy," she pulled herself tightly to him and kissed his chest softly. He kind of acted surprised he leaned down and kissed her on the head softly smiling feeling his lips on her body was enough for her. It didn't have to be anywhere all that mattered was it made her special.  
  
  
  
"Things have changed a lot Dorothy…" they smiled both at the same time it seemed his hands meddling in her long lace like hair combing out the knots gently at the same time stroking her back a bit.  
  
"I don't mind that much"  
  
"You know what… neither do I…come to think of it, you've changed a bit in some great ways I might add…"  
  
"Quatre R. Winner"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you making a pass at me."  
  
"No I wouldn't be in your bed by now…"  
  
"If your not careful I'll call Rashid…"  
  
"Go ahead. Scream your head off…they're off today."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to take care of you myself," She rolled on top of him and startled him he reached for her hips but she put up her hands and locked them with his. Something ran through both of them at that instant and they both knew it. In the middle of the night Quatre must have touched her hair a lot because there were rose petals through out her hair. And did she look like beauty herself. Almost as if it were habit they leaned together and kissed softly… "So what as it that changed about me Quatre"  
  
He smirked then smiled looking her over not as he had before but in a different manner. Taking in her subtle curves, everything a bitter broader but her shoulder and her hips. "Little Things..." 


End file.
